


The Found Twin

by Insane1001



Category: Blade (Movie Series), The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insane1001/pseuds/Insane1001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and Scud are twins and have finally found each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twins

After the dead started walking, and discovering that they could only be taken down by shots to the head, Scud had started to think about his brother, his twin who lived in Georgia with their older brother, Scud had approached Blade and after a serious talk about a meeting place, weapons and about how he had better come back in one piece, had finally been aloud to go off to find his brother, he was heading to Atlanta.

Merle and Daryl had looked for Scud, going to his apartment hoping to find their little brother cooped up and safe but there was no luck, so they had continued onwards towards Atlanta, having found a group they joined up and after Merle disappeared and they lost the Quarry they had ended up on a farm.

The time had past and Daryl mourned every day, not knowing if either of his brothers were still alive, he still believed they could still be around but the longer he went without them, the more that hope disappeared.

Scud had managed to get to a small town, looking around he found some canned goods and he was really starting to regret never taking those crossbow lessons Daryl had offered. Though Daryl had taught him how to track and stay quiet which had been a skill he had needed when he was younger. Daryl had always taken those lessons for him, the ones where their dad had been angry and drunk enough to beat Daryl into a pulp trying to teach him a lesson. 

Daryl watched as Rick and Shane drove off, they were going to check a town to see if they could find any more supplies, guilt building he should be out there looking for his two brothers but instead he was here with this group who barely had any idea about to take care of themselves, he moved to the edge of the RV  
“Gonna go huntin” was all he muttered loud enough for Dale to hear him and waited long enough to see the other man nod in acknowledgment and he headed off.

Rick and Shane arrived in town, parking on an empty street so they had easy access to their car if needed, heading into the first house of the street, they moved in taking out any walkers that were in sight.

Scud ended up in a small shop barely been accessed by any one, searching first for donuts he moved through the aisles, taking out the one walker behind the counter, once his search for donuts failed he walked through again looking for any canned products that he wouldn’t mind eating, he had been so indulged it searching through the goods, he hadn’t heard the voices of people until the door opened and he was automatically crouching the instincts he had grounded into himself through his childhood and with blade coming through.

“Get up we know your there we saw you through the window” Silently cursing himself Scud got to his feet, hands up and raised showing he meant no harm, of course the moment he was standing the bigger marine guy was on him.  
“How many of you are there” He snarled  
“Just me I just wanted some food” The guy scoffed  
“Bull shit, I'm gonna give you one last chance”  
“I told you its just me why would I lie, I just wanted to grab some food” the marine man scoffed again  
“Yeah right your coming with us” the other gut protested  
“Shane, is this really a good idea”  
“How the fuck should I know”  
That was how he had ended up in the back seat of a car bound, blindfolded, gagged and earplugs with very loud annoying music playing in his ears, the joys of the apocalypse. He started when the car moved but then relaxed back into his seat.

Daryl had shown up late afternoon, he went over and gave the squirrels he had caught to Carol so she could start preparing them for a meal either tonight or tomorrow. He went through the camp and sat down near the fire and started cleaning his cross bow and bolts.

Rick and Shane pulled back up at the farm, everyone was gathered in front of the house, they all had seen them coming they were greeted warmly when Glenn asked the question  
“Who the hell is that” pointing at the guy sitting in the back bound, blindfolded, gaged and with ear plugs in his ears Shane responded  
“Don't know found him in town think he may have a group near by thought it would be safer to bring him back and question him” 

Daryl watched from the sidelines, observing the guy in the back seat, the figure looked familiar, really familiar. He watched as Shane the stupid hothead yanked the guy out of the car, Daryl’s stomach dropped he knew those clothes, the blindfold was yanked off, along with the gag and ear buds, he watched him squint and open his eyes slowly trying to avoid being blinded by the sunlight. The moment those eyes opened fully Daryl moved  
“Let him the fuck go Shane” The man just looked confused  
“What man what are you talking about” Daryl just glared  
“Let him the fuck go” he snarled Scud had seen him at this point  
“Holy fuck Daryl, your alive fuck” everyone was just looking between the two confused  
“He’s my twin for fucks sake Shane let him go” before Shane could even move Daryl had leaned in grabbed Scud and pulled him back a few steps as Daryl was working on untying Scud.

All Scud could focus on was his brother, Daryl was there fuck Daryl was alive. The moment Daryl had his arms untied he had them wrapped around Daryl who hugged him straight back not even caring that every one was watching. Daryl pulled back  
“Every one this is my twin Scud, Scud this is my group” not even looking at the people surrounding them Scud just looked at Daryl  
“I missed you bro” Daryl grinned at him  
“Missed you to”


	2. Blade

It had been a week or so since he had found his brother and a couple of days since he had sent the message to Blade telling him he had found his brother and where they were staying. He hadn’t expected Blade or Whistler to show up at the farm, he shouldn’t have been surprised though he was part of their little dysfunctional family and he was always the one they worried about first in any position they were in he really should have expected it.

But nope he was still surprised when the black van rolled up the road to the farm, Daryl who had been watching Scud had not freaked out as much as the group obviously his brother knew who ever was in the van so he just stood and walked to his brothers side and put a hand on his shoulder. Scud looked up to him and murmured people I worked with wasn’t expecting them to come all the way out here though. 

The Van stopped in front of the group who were all standing weapons aimed and ready to shoot the doors opened and Whistler was the first one out stopping the moment he spotted Scud then he saw Daryl  
“Holy shit they look exactly the same Blade you gotta see this” The group still tense but looking more confused than anything watched as a darker skinned male got out of the vehicle, he smirked looking at Scud and Daryl.

Whistler moved forward he placed both hands on Scuds shoulders  
“Son I'm am so glad to see your alive, we were both getting worried” giving a quick look to Blade, Blade moved forward  
“I see you found your brother” Scud nodded  
“Yeah B, Whistler this is my brother Daryl, Daryl this is Whistler and Blade” Daryl just nodded in response giving them both a look up and down. 

The Group had relaxed when they realized the two were not threats, lowering there weapons.  
“Hey everyone this is Whistler and Blade, Guys this is everyone” they nodded it was decided they could stay, of course the peace couldn’t last forever and the next day it snapped with Shane who in front of everyone had tried to have a go at Scud about his friends and Daryl had stepped in the moment Shane had got too close to his brother.  
“You really think this is a good idea Daryl, having two strangers walk through our camp we don’t know these people, they could be anyone and yet were letting them stay” by this point both whistler and Blade had walked over after hearing the argument get louder and louder Daryl had just glared  
“I know my brother and if he trust them then I trust them” Shane scoffed  
“Yeah well none of us but you know your brother Daryl, what if he’s spying on us or some shit do you really wanna risk the whole group for a bunch of strangers”  
“What are ya trying to say Shane that we should just kick them out I thought we gave everyone a chance” Daryl could see that Shane was getting angry and at his last remark had triggered something.  
“yeah right you fucking piece of trash” He had moved faster than Daryl thought possible for someone of his size all he knew was that a fist was coming his way and his body had reacted on instinct curling in on himself to protect himself like when he was younger, his eyes closed and he waited body ready, the fist never came he looked up and Blade and Whistler the people he had been defending where standing in front of him, Blade had Shane’s fist in one hand and his mouth was moving the adrenaline must have caused him to space out.

Flinching when he felt a hand touch his shoulder he looked up and relaxed when he saw Scud  
“You okay man, your not hurt are you” Daryl shook his head moving so he was standing upright again he listened as both Whistler and Blade took a chink out of Shane’s ego and tore into him about turning on people in his own group, Daryl couldn’t take this looking up at the sun he had a couple of hours he could look for Sophia for a few hours then heading back, nodding to himself he moved away from the crowd, Scud followed  
“I’m gonna go look for Sophia” he said as he leant down to pick up his crossbow Scud nodded  
“You sure your okay to go” Daryl just nodded again  
“Yeah I'll be fine I'll be back before dark” Daryl disappeared into the woods and Scud watched until there was no sign of Daryl at all.

Blade and Whistler had both moved when the had seen Shane try to have a go at Scud, but they both had seen red the moment Shane had lifted a hand to Daryl, the way Daryl reacted had been on instinct and both of them knew the underlining meaning of those actions, they had moved in the moment that fist had raised, Blade Catching the fist and they both had tore into Shane, ripping chunks from his ego. Once they had finished they had turned to see Scud standing by the edge of the woods and Daryl not in sight, Scud had turned seeing them and approached them  
“Daryl went to see if he could find any trace of Sophia” they both nodded

The hours passed and as day turned to dusk the three of them all begin to worry, the worry subsided when Andrea had called out a sighting of a walker and the three had ran out to the field but instead of finding a walker Daryl was their limping, blood splatter across his shirt, sleeves missing, cross bow being pulled behind him and a string of walker ears situated around his neck. Scud was moving the moment he realized it was Daryl but before he could reach him they heard a gun go off and Daryl was falling and Scud was screaming, Whistler and Blade had pulled Daryl up to his feet, he was murmuring something about how the damn bitch should not be aloud near a gun, then he falls into unconsciousness.

The moment they reached camp Whistler is trading spots with Scud and Scud and Blade watch as he approaches Andrea, yanking the gun out of her hands and starts giving her a dressing down, about only using guns when they have been taught and they know how to use them properly, the woman at least looked ashamed and seemed to have shed tears over the fact she may have killed one of the best shots they had.

They got Daryl inside and onto a bed by this point he was waking up and Scud was leaning over him when he first opened his eyes, making him flinch in panic but once recognizing his twins features had relaxed, until Scud had started questioning him, he had been about to answer when Hershel had walked in and had politely asked him to remove his shirt when Daryl had obviously panicked and had immediately gone on the defense  
“Why the fuck do I need to take my shirt off” Hershel jus gave the man a calm look  
“Better access, now please” Obviously being calmed by the mans presence along with his brothers presence he removed his shirt slowly wincing when it dragged over his now exposed side. 

Whistler had walked in the moment Daryl had removed his shirt, exposing his back and Torso area and exposing the Scars he had obviously been trying to hide. He had stopped in complete surprise and shock, when Daryl’s back was exposed scars of varying lengths and sizes where scattered across his back, some looked like cigarette burns the others looked like they were from a knife and some looked like the had been from a belt and where a belt buckle had caught and taken chinks of flesh from his back. Scud didn’t have those Scars, Scud barely had any and both Blade and himself had seen Scud without a shirt enough times to know it. Scud had looked in confusion, at Whistler  
“What are you doing man” Whistler snapped out of his shock, the colour having faded from his face leaving him a pasty white, he moved over and at down beside Blade who was gazing at Daryl’s chest where some other scars where scattered. Scud had seen slightly off put but had obviously decided to put off asking about them, his had taken his thumb to his mouth and had started chewing anxiously, it was the moment Daryl had to turn to get onto the bed when Scud had reacted.  
“What the hell, where did you get those” Daryl had closed his eyes obviously ready for this conversation, Scud looked like he was remembering something  
“Did dad give them to you” Blade and Whistler both watched as Daryl opened his eyes looked straight at Scud, Scud obviously saw something in them  
“Tell me Daryl did dad give them to” Daryl closed his eyes  
“It stopped him from going after you didn’t it” Scud’s face completely fell and tears filled his eyes  
“Thats why you always had me hide all those times and you had the bolt on the inside of my cupboard” Daryl just lay there allowing Hershel to sew his wound up not even wincing from the pain of the needle going through his skin.

Blade and Whistler were both sitting next to each other were exchanging eye contact, Whistler was throwing meaningful looks and Blade was just throwing threatening looks, both had made the decision, no one was gonna fuck with this kid from know on he was with them, he is Scuds brother and in being his brother he was know part of the family.


End file.
